


The Fomenting of Alvernge

by angelsandsacrificers



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Arthurian legend - Freeform, Black Knight, Horror Type: Dark Fantasy, Solo: Crowley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:01:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25414363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelsandsacrificers/pseuds/angelsandsacrificers
Summary: One instance of Crowley's time as the Black Knight.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 4
Collections: Multifandom Horror Exchange (2020)





	The Fomenting of Alvernge

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kameiko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kameiko/gifts).



> DISCLAIMER: I have no knowledge of Arthurian legend except for BBC's Merlin. The only thing I took out of that is the dynamic Morgause has in the show as opposed to the real role she has based on the light research I did. Otherwise, everything is the same. Enjoy!

The sun had just dipped down over the hills, and with it a heavy fog settled over the moor.  Alvergne was a large village, but with little hustle and bustle. Night was creeping upon them and the last few civilians finished their nightly duties with a sluggishness. Most everyone had settled in for the night. There was no indication that there could be anything amiss.

Crowley had taken on the role of the Black Knight. He brought fear to every domain he entered. He brought with him an allure of shadows, death, and unrest. Tonight though, his job was to bring a village to its knees and then run it through with a spear. He had led his small gang to a forest on the edge of the village to camp it out

It was dead quiet in the clearing save for the restless huffs and shuffling of the horses. Crowley stood. 

“Alright men. Tonight we ride!” Crowley proclaimed. The bandits gave an enthusiastic shout in return.

“Everyone’s clear on the instructions right?”

“No quarter,” yelled one man.

“No building left standing,” cheered another. 

“Tonight we raze Alvernge!” Crowley thrust his fist in the air and his men screamed in anticipation.

Crowley slowly lowered his helmet onto his head and tightened his gauntlets. There was no way Camelot would miss the destruction of one of its largest settlements. This battle was going to be a bloody one. 

The group mounted their horses and began their ride.

Crowley held his hand out to the right to signal to slow down. His men slowed and made a V formation behind him. The riders sat in great anticipation; they were about to cause legendary destruction. Regarding the village one more time, Crowley thrust his hand into the air, pointing skyward. Four riders broke off, pairs going off to circle around the village and throw torches into haystacks. Crowley only waited a few moments more before releasing an unearthly warcry and charging into Alvernge.

Already, the outer fences were ablaze, and Crowley could already hear the panicked screaming. He hoisted his lance, ready to take out anyone in his path. As he rode into the square he thrust his lance into the air and shouted. 

“Let it be known,” he yelled. “Let it be known that the legendary Black Knight has come to take your village today! He and his men have come to burn your homes and take no quarter!”

He dismounted and drew his sword. A force slammed into his back and he stumbled in surprise. Crowley whipped around to find a man wielding a sword charging toward him. He braced himself in a block and thrust his sword out when the man pulled back. Sword met sword at an awkward angle, and Crowley slashed his sword across the man’s body. 

In truth, Crowley wasn’t one for fighting. He didn’t find particular pleasure in killing like most demons did. Dirty work wasn’t really Crowley’s thing. He was more of an expert at creating anger and unrest, and getting great temptation results from it. Especially since he made the Arrangement with Aziraphale. 

As he righted himself, Crowley took in the scene around him. The buildings were ablaze, bathing everything in the harsh orange light of fire. All around, children were screaming and crying and he could hear lovers calling for one another. 

The fire was getting harsher now. There was nothing that wasn’t awash with flame. He could taste the smoke on his tongue and with it brought the scent of burning flesh. Not all would meet their end by a sword tonight. 

Not too long after, Crowley slowly drew out his sword from a villager’s back and let the corpse fall to the ground. He surveyed the village around him. The flames were still consuming one of the larger buildings, licking up the walls and teasing at them like a cat and mouse. Most of the houses had been reduced to utter rubble. Some of his men were still running about, either looting what was left in the ashes or taking out the last of the villagers. 

“Perfect. I could not have asked for a better job.”

Crowley turned at the voice and sneered.

“You ask for the Black Knight and he and his men deliver no less, Morgause.”

She smiled. “Of course. Gather your men. I wish to give them my gratitude.”

Crowley complied and whistled for his men to regroup. Morgause regarded them and snapped her fingers. Crowley recoiled as they began letting out screams. He flinched as he heard a sickening snap and watched one man fall to the ground, his neck twisted farther than it should’ve been able to. Other’s throats were slashed, and some men’s limbs fell right off.

Morgause frowned and crossed her dainty arms. “How are you still alive?”

“Probably because your little spell was catered towards humans, not demons,” Crowley smirked.

“Oh and spare no expense for your pride.”

“No really,” Crowley said as he took off his helmet and exposed his snake pupils. He hissed playfully.

Her eyes widened in shock, and Crowley saw fear flash for a moment. She regained her composure.

“You understand I had to kill them right? No loose ends.” She waved a hand. “Well, pleasure doing business, Black Knight. You really live up to your reputation. You could be useful come the fall of King Arthur.”

Oh right, Crowley thought, they were trying to bring down King Arthur. Well. 

Morgause had approached him weeks ago with the opportunity (well more like demanded or his head would be cut off, but that’s besides the point) to assist in bringing the King to his knees. Crowley almost declined instantly, as he normally would have, until he remembered his most recent conversation with Beelzebub. They had demanded that he take on something bigger, create evil-er… evil. He couldn’t very well have management angry with him, or have them be suspicious of the Arrangement, so. One big thing and it was back to cattle mutilation for him.

“Oh not sure that’s in the ineffable plan.”

“The what?”

“The ineffable plan. I certainly can’t help anyway, think I’ve “fomented” enough for one century. Gotta get back to Hell. Plus, I have an arrangement.”

“I could have you at my heels begging for mercy.”

“Oh yes I’m sure, but notice how you can’t kill me with a snap of your fingers?”

Morgause sneered and disappeared in an instant. Crowley shrugged and set about searching the ruins for anything of use or value. He looked over towering piles of ash until he spotted a mostly intact scroll. 

“Geoffrey Monmouth…? Maybe Aziraphale will like this. Might’ve mentioned him once.”

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> This was made for the 2020 Multifandom Horror Exchange. I do hope its recipient and other readers find it a good read. Thank you for reading, and as always constructive criticism is super appreciated!


End file.
